In aviation, there is an increasing presence of computerized and electronic equipment for applications such as instrumentation and navigation. The term avionics refers generally to electronics in an aviation setting. In aviation, electronic sensors are used to monitor airspeed, electronic transmitters are used for communications, and newer applications such as use of global positioning systems (GPS) are being utilized in aircraft of all sizes.
Pricing of equipment for aircraft is competitive, and not all aircraft require the same combination of instrumentation options. To lower costs and to increase the number of end user options, more flexibility in avionic equipment is needed In response to the need for flexibility, the electronic instrumentation industry has evolved to a largely modular system. For example, a communication system, a transponder, and a navigation system are each manufactured in a module. Modules are individually selected for an aircraft based on cost and need for a particular application. The modules are also individually replaceable, which allows aftermarket upgrades, and inexpensive replacement should a single module become damaged.
For convenience, modules are typically mounted near each other in a stack or similar configuration. In many cases, a frame is first mounted to the aircraft, and a number of modules are mounted to the frame. In this configuration, communication lines or wiring are connected directly to each module. In large aircraft, the frame and modules can be located in a more open space, making installation and maintenance easier. However, in small aircraft, and even in large aircraft, space is at a premium. Increasingly, the frame with modules are mounted in less accessible locations to save space. Reduced access locations for modules are increasing the difficultly in installation and maintenance.
To reduce the difficulty in replacing individual modules, some frames that the modules mount to are configured in a mounting system. A typical system includes a number of slots for the modules to slide into. A back plate is usually located at the back of the slots, each back plate typically including a number of electrical sockets such as pin connectors. The modules are installed into the system by sliding them into the slots, where they make contact with the electrical sockets. In this way, once the frame, slots and backplates are installed in an aircraft, replacing individual modules is simply a matter of disengaging any locking mechanism, and pulling them out along the slots, thereby disengaging the modules from the sockets on the backplates.
In addition to the basic mechanical mounting of the modules to a surface or an instrument panel, the modules typically require connection of wiring to transmit data between the module outputs and user interface displays and controls. Because an electrical failure during flight places the aircraft and lives of its passengers at serious risk, extra safety precautions are necessary to protect against electrical failure. In particular, vibration of aircraft during flight gives rise to a significant risk to damage or failure of aircraft wiring. Any configuration of wiring used must design for a level of vibration, and ensure that wiring is well protected against damage or failure. With this goal in mind, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has regulations in place that require all wiring to be securely fastened against vibration.
One current approach to preventing wiring damage has been to utilize numerous cable ties, as are commonly known in the art, every few inches along a wiring group or harness to secure wires together. This configuration helps keep wires from rubbing against each other. In addition, the wires or wire harnesses have been secured to brackets or fixed structures in the aircraft along their path from one device to another. Typically this securement is also accomplished with cable ties.
One problem with this approach has been that any re-wiring work required the cutting of numerous cable ties, and the re-fastening of the cable ties after work is completed. Even if new wires are not required, certain devices such as avionic display or control units sometimes need to be removed from their attached surface for access to other devices that may be located nearby behind, for example, a crowded cockpit instrument panel. In this case, the associated wiring for the display needs to be loosened from at least some of its secured locations by cutting cable ties and re-securing the wires when the display is re-attached.
What is needed is a device for wiring and an associated method that allows easy access to wiring without the need for cutting and re-installing cable ties. What is also needed is a device and an associated method that allows easy replacement of communication lines such as wires. What is also needed is a device and an associated method that holds wires securely and protects them to prevent damage or failure of communication lines or a their associated fixtures such as pin connectors or the like.